


Calming the Fire

by DreamsinPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsinPink/pseuds/DreamsinPink
Summary: Sailor Mars has poured her life and soul into her duty as Princess Serenity's guardian. What happens when foreign emotions betray her, and nightmares of a grim future ensue?A Mars x Jadeite story written for the SSRevMiniBang Challenge.





	Calming the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, a huge thank you and tons of credit to SilverCrystalGalleria (follow her @silvercrystalgalleria on IG and Tumblr for more of her art and to find out more about her commissions!), who drew the picture featured in the story, which I hope does the art justice! I've never written Jadeite and Rei before, so this was definitely an interesting and challenging journey. 
> 
> Thanks to the mods for organizing the SSRevMiniBang Challenge - it's been fun, and I encourage everyone to check out all the pieces of work involved.
> 
> So without further adieu...

Jadeite stood guard by the thick stone pillar that marked the entrance to the gardens, attention meandering along the palace walls. All but seven of the windows visible from his position had been dimmed for the night, the number of soldiers had halved, and he had counted twelve sacks of flour being carried towards the kitchens. He sighed, forced breath pushing the bangs from his forehead – while his duty was simple, waiting was tedious.

As a knight, the task set before him was mildly demeaning, however a lost bet was a lost bet, even if he had been played. He had expected Zoisite to be a snake, knowing full well that Kunzite would come to his aid. But Nephrite had deceived him, not out of malice of course, but with the with the intention of  _better you than me_. So, here Jadeite was, on Prince-watch for the next four weeks straight. He would get them back, one way or another. 

“Where is she?” A voice snapped; an unwelcome interruption to his developing plan.  

Jadeite straightened his back, and squared his shoulders. He was surprised to see a woman standing before him dressed in what he could only assume was a uniform. She was a beautiful sight to say the least, her long, silky hair shining violet in the moon’s light – a colour he had never seen. Her eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on her hips, growing increasingly irritated at the lengthening silence.

“Serenity,” she said, speaking slowly and hoping for some semblance of understanding.

Jadeite’s face softened with recognition. Of course, it only made sense – she was a Sailor Senshi. One of the four chosen to protect the Moon Kingdom’s princess. Her brow arched and lips pinched as she awaited his reply.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked, not out of self-importance, but of genuine curiosity. Her annoyance melted into disinterest; she was never going to find the princess at this rate.

“Jadeite.” He bowed. “I’m one of the four Knights of Earth, protector and advisor to Prince Endymion.” He watched for a flicker of acknowledgement, but instead was met with a disapproving frown.  

“Then you should know where the princess is.”

“Why would I know where the princess is?” Jadeite shrugged, and his relaxed posture returned.

“Because she’s obviously with the prince. And you’re his  _protector_ , aren’t you?” she asked, pointing a gloved finger in his direction. “Shouldn’t you know where he is at all times?” 

Jadeite chose not to reply, allowing time for her to process.

“Shut up.” A deep scowl crossed her face. She wasn’t about to admit that she had fallen victim to one of Serenity’s innocent looks and classic smiles, choosing to believe she honestly  _was_  taking an evening stroll around the courtyard. In retrospect, Serenity hadn’t lied, not really; she _was_ in a courtyard.

“We could wait here for them here,” Jadeite suggested, intrigued by the hot-tempered girl who was now clenching her fists in a veiled attempt to control her anger. “Together,” he added with a wink and his most charming grin.

“I don’t have time for this,” she grated, waving him off with a flick of her wrist.

He cocked his head to the side, brow creased in a slight furrow – had she just flat out rejected him? The corners of his lips tilted upwards as he watched her march into the gardens, furious and determined, muttering under her breath. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was the fifth night in a row that Sailor Mars had accompanied Serenity to the marbled planet, and she had resigned to the fact that she – for now – was nothing more than a babysitter. She begrudgingly came to tolerate Jadeite, who instead of forward advances, had settled for trying to figure her out.

His first order of action had been to bury himself in the palace archives, reading whatever he could find about Mars and her home planet. His desire to seek revenge on his comrades was lost, replaced by a new mission: decode the puzzle of a guardian – maybe even get her to open up. If anything, Jadeite was a patient and persistent man.

So he observed her as she paced back and forth. He watched the breeze weave through her raven hair and across the pleats of her skirt, and noticed how her muscles tensed at any sign of movement, jaw setting and fingers stretching in anticipation of an attack. He had read her lineage could manipulate fire, and briefly contemplated riling her up just to find out.

“I thought the guardians took turns,” he said, in another attempt to break the awkward silence that arose when he had been caught staring.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she sighed, avoiding eye contact as she meandered towards the limestone fountain that stood at the courtyard entrance, and sat on the edge, chin propped on her palm.

Mars was beginning to understand why Serenity was so enthralled with Earth. The Moon Kingdom, in all its beauty, was never as alive. Crickets chirped, trees swayed, and even the stars seemed to shine more brightly.

“If it’s any consolation, I lost a bet,” Jadeite offered, gingerly sitting down beside her. He saw her bite back a smile before turning towards him, and giving him a once over.

“I’m not surprised,” she quipped, mouth curving into a smirk.

A hint of mischief flashed through his eyes, and Mars felt a shiver run up her spine – what was he planning? In one swift movement, Jadeite dipped his hand into the fountain, palm splayed as he spattered her with water. “Hey!” Mars shrieked, leaping to her feet. Jadeite stood amidst his victorious chuckle. “You’re going to pay for that,” she warned, removing her gloves and kicking off her heels.

“Challenge accepted.” Jadeite’s eyes narrowed with determination, and he tossed his jacket aside.

Their dance began with careful steps as they stared each other down, measuring up the competition and trying to anticipate their course of action. It started with polite splashes that came from a distance, and escalated to a full out battle. It wasn’t long before they were both drenched, bangs plastered to foreheads, and faces rosy with adrenaline.

“Admit defeat or the jacket gets it,” she threatened, grabbing his coat and dangling it dangerously close to the water’s surface.

“Hold on now.” Jadeite raised his hands in surrender, and moved towards her. “Let’s not do anything hasty.”

“I’m warning you,” Mars sang, lowering the garment enough that the sleeve began to darken.

“Fine,” he ceded, lunging forward the instant she had lowered her defenses, and wrapping his fingers securely around her wrist. “How about we call it a draw?”

Mars swallowed, heart fluttering at his touch. Violet clashed with blue, and they stood trapped at an impasse, breath still ragged from their chase.

“Well?” he pressed, pulling her closer and saving his jacket from danger. She could feel his hand pulsing against her skin, and the heat radiating off his body. Judging him by his lean frame and boyish face, she had underestimated his strength.

“It - it’s time to go,” Mars blurted, the panic on her face causing him to loosen his grasp and allow her to escape. He nodded goodbye, and watched her retreat into the shadows.

 

Sailor Mars walked through the gardens in search of her princess, squeezing what moisture she could out of her clothes. Her wrist still burned, and she slid on her gloves in an attempt to hide any and all evidence of his touch. Seeing Serenity in the distance, she adjusted her uniform and pressed forward.

“Mars? What happened?” Serenity wondered, forehead creasing with concern. “You’re soaking wet!”

“We need to go.”

“I know, I was just on my way back to you.” The girls walked in silence, and Serenity waited for an explanation, disappointed when none came. Her mouth twitched as she pondered over questions, studying her guardian from the corner of her eye. It wasn’t anger or irritation that tainted Mars’ expression, it was a look that was almost alien. Shock or bewilderment, perhaps.

 “What happened?” Serenity asked again, trying desperately to put the pieces together.

“I fell into the fountain,” Mars lied, unwilling to confess to the fight, the memory burning her cheeks.

“Is _fountain_ code for Jadeite?” She giggled, eyes brightening at the prospect. Mars grit her teeth, and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next afternoon Jadeite was traipsing around the training grounds, collecting materials and piling them in a wooden cart. He dragged it through the palace, wheels squeaking in protest, earning confused looks. He piled his arrows, and set up a target in the courtyard. He had never shot an arrow in his life, but really, how hard could it be?

Jadeite shook out his arms, and picked up the bow. He adjusted his posture, shoulders straight and back rigid, before gripping he handle and placing an arrow on its rest. He drew back on the string, adjusted his aim, and released.

“Well shit,” Jadeite cursed, watching as the arrow sailed through the air and landed in a shrub nearly fifteen yards away from the target. A flock of birds scattered towards the sky, their mocking calls echoing through the courtyard.

Jadeite picked up another arrow, and took a step closer. He would not be defeated so easily.

Twenty-two shots later, the only thing Jadeite had managed to hit was bush and tree – but he _was_ inching closer towards the target. His arms ached, muscles growing taut with tedium, yet he persisted, knowing that the darkening sky was counting down his practice time.

 

“What are you doing?” Endymion asked, causing Jadeite’s stomach to leap to his throat. He turned slowly, before addressing the prince with an obligatory nod.

“How long have you been standing there?” He bit his tongue, but was unable to hide the irritation in his voice.

“Long enough to see you hit that tree. Five times.” Endymion smirked, dipping his chin in encouragement for Jadeite to continue.

“One day you’ll be thankful for my marksmanship,” he promised, loading another arrow onto the bow, only to have it bounce off the courtyard wall.

Endymion wandered over, clapping the knight on the back. “Jadeite, she will eat you alive.”

“We shall see.” The prince shook his head, and returned to his post at the entrance, waiting for Serenity to arrive.

 

Shadows of orange and red stretched out across the land, and still Jadeite relented. He had hit the target once, chest filling with pride every time he looked at the arrow sticking proudly from the hay.

“You’re going to kill someone with that thing,” she chided, standing at the edge of the grass, shoes dangling from her fingertips - had she intended on sneaking up on him? Jadeite narrowed his eyes, and took another shot – arrow landing straight up in the grass. Mars shot him an unimpressed smile. “If you could manage to hit them.”

“You distracted me.” He plucked the arrow from the ground, and adjusted his grip on the handle.

Mars sighed, shaking her head; there was no way she could let this abomination go any further. “Stop, you’re doing it all wrong.” Tossing her shoes on the lawn, she stalked over and grabbed the bow from his hand. “Watch.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and took her stance. Placing the arrow against the string, she raised the weapon and drew back. In one swift movement had aimed and released, her arrow cutting the thickening night air, and hitting the bullseye with enough force to send piece of hay fluttering to the ground.

“Try again,” she ordered, correcting his feet and grip with gentle touches and harsh words. She admired his determination, and respected his ability to listen and follow instructions – so few had those skills, it seemed. When he finally struck the inner ring, she smiled – a real smile that lit up even the most serious nooks of her face.

Having mastered enough archery for the time being, Jadeite and Sailor Mars retired to an old oak tree, backs resting against its knotted bark. They stared up at the velvet sky, counting constellations and pointing at planets.

“Do you ever miss it?” Jadeite wondered, attention always drifting back to the red dot amidst the stars.

“What?”

“Home.”

Her lips twitched in thought – it was strange to still consider the red planet her home. “No,” she said, gaze never straying. “The moon feels more like home now,” she admitted, voice barely above a whisper. Jadeite noticed the melancholy in her eyes, and knew he had reached his quota of questions.

Her favourite moments with the knight were those of silence. Where they could just be, without words or expectations. Those languid hours of twilight where they would wait for their charges, exchanging heartfelt smiles of understanding.

Their moment of peace was interrupted with bell-like laughter, signaling to Mars that her princess was still alive. Alive and living, and fast approaching, as she sprinted barefoot through the grass, reveling in the cool blades between her toes.

Jadeite leaned over before the soldier made her leave. “Good night, Sailor Mars,” he said smoothly, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

“Good night,” she replied, forcing down any feelings that threatened to emerge.

 

 

That night the nightmares started.

Her nose ached with the scent of smoke, and she could feel ash stuck to her skin. Flames raged and the earth shook, leaving nothing but tar and stone. Pain seared through her body, rendering her weak and useless, unable to win no matter how hard she tried. They played on repeat, the same moment stealing her breath, shattering her until she woke, slick with sweat, heart pounding and head reeling.

Premonitions were a gift with a curse, and deep down she knew this was one fate that no one could change. Heavy with the burden of the future, she kept her dreams locked away – she needed to let them be. Even if it meant she was being selfish.

 

 

A week passed with different guardians accompanying the princess on her visits, and while each girl was cordial, Jadeite found that none compared to Sailor Mars. Self-doubt began to fester in the back of his mind; maybe she had grown tired of him. He had hardly succeeded in proving himself, and her aloof demeanor was curios yet frustrating. When Serenity showed up at the courtyard without a friend in tow, Jadeite conclude Mars must be avoiding him.

He retraced the path they would have taken, starting atop the hill and winding down towards the eastern gates through dense forest cover. As he walked he heard a faint crackle, and noticed a dim light moving in the distance. Jadeite followed a narrowed footpath, stumbling across crumbled stone and dangerous roots, until he reached a clearing decorated with a sloped, triangular roof character of ancient places of worship.

The shrine had been long forgotten as the gods of old grew obsolete. He recognized her, even by silhouette, her slender form kneeling in front of a fire. Her hands were placed neatly in her lap, as her body swayed to slow, rhythmic breaths. Flames cackled before her, heat staining her pale cheeks and giving her an ethereal glow. Her eyes remained closed, lips moving ever-so-slightly, prayers inaudible to all those unworthy.

Jadeite stepped closer, hissing a curse as a twig crunched loudly under his boot. He stood motionless, wondering if he had been caught, releasing bated breath when Mars did not react.

She knew he was there. She could feel his energy coming from miles away, careful and unassuming. She was aware of his watchful eyes, studying her every move. 

“I know you’re there,” she called, flames vanishing as she rose to her feet. “Have you taken up spying on me now?” She walked down the stairs of the shrine, heels clicking with every step.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he scoffed, adjusting his hair to cover the tips of his reddening ears. He tried to read her expression in the darkness to no avail. They walked side by side towards the main path, dodging roots and low-hanging branches.

“I didn’t know anyone still came up here,” Jadeite remarked, finding the silence unnerving. “Aren’t you worried about your princess?”

“She’s with the Prince of Earth.” Mars kicked a pinecone that had fallen on their path. “… she doesn’t need me.” Her voice remained steady, but the sadness that overwhelmed her was impossible to miss.

Jadeite stopped, palm against her upper arm. “She’ll always need you,” he assured, his hand running up her shoulder. Mars stiffened at his touch, scowling at the betrayal of her heart.

“Why did you come here?” she asked, quickly distancing herself with a sharp reminder of her fate.

“I saw the fire from the path,” he explained, disappointment heavy on his lungs.

“Oh,” she mouthed. “We should head – ”

“Yeah.”

 

The remainder of their time together was spent together in solitude, sitting at the fountain. She looked tired, worried, beaten and Jadeite had whet his lips a hundred times, wanting to be her comfort. Yet the words died in his throat. He couldn’t help but wonder what she was doing at that shrine, and wished he could have heard her prayers – maybe he could have helped. When she moved from him, across to the other side of the courtyard, he knew something was wrong.

“You’re late,” Mars said, sighing with relief as Serenity bounded towards her.

“I’m always late. Which makes me right on time,” she sang, skin rosy and glowing.

“Come on.”

“Give me one second?” Serenity begged, and Mars rolled her eyes – it was impossible to say no to that girl.

“One second,” she said sternly, holding up a single finger.

Mars watched Serenity trot back to Endymion, and throw her arms around him once more, placing a chaste kiss against his cheek. It panged a little - knowing that she could not provide that kind of happiness to her princess. Knowing that her duties made a similar experience impossible. As guardians, they were born to serve; not to live.

 

Serenity glanced over her shoulder, before turning to the knight. “Jadeite?” she whispered, leaning towards him, “just give her time.” With a wink and smile, she was off again, waving frantically as ribbons of silver fluttered behind her.

 

In the sanctity of the Moon Kingdom, Mars turned to Serenity, unable to hold back her question any longer. “What did you say to him?” 

“To who?” the princess played innocent, batting her long lashes and fighting back a mischievous grin.

“Serenity,” Mars warned, face stern as she grabbed the princess by her upper arm – she was not in the mood for games.

“I just said goodnight.” Serenity pasted on a saccharine smile, and Mars released her grasp with a huff. “You should really be more polite, you know,” Serenity lectured. “I think he likes you, but I have no idea why.” She threw her hands in the air in the most dramatic fashion.

“We’re not doing this again,” Mars grumbled; Serenity had not let it go since their fight in the fountain.

“Rei,” Serenity said, expression serious and sincere as she gently took her hand. “You don’t have to be a soldier all the time.” She gave her a light squeeze, before nodding goodnight and stealing away to her bedroom.

 

 

Sailor Mars could not sleep that night. Both fear of nightmares and Serenity’s words wreaking havoc on every aspect of her life. She had prided herself on being strong and disciplined. For following a leader that inspired her. For giving everything she had to Serenity. She had trained day in and day out, preparing for the day where she would have to defend her princess. She hadn’t realized that part of her was empty until he stepped into her life.

 

Crashing in the early hours of the morning, she awoke to a weight pressing down on her chest. She gasped for air, hands pulling at her throat, visions clouding her sight. Knowing Venus would chide her later for being reckless, she ran to the teleport room. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited on the transport, thoughts frantic and mouth running dry.

 

It had taken a bit of searching and a few questionable stares to track him down, but she found him alone in the drawing room, pouring over tiny statues and planning strategies.

“Jadeite,” she called, his name foreign on her tongue.

“Mars?” He ran to her, brow twisted with confusion – what on earth was she doing here?

“Would you fight for me?” She blurted, shifting uncomfortably, unaccustomed to her own vulnerability.

“What?” Her knee gave way, and he was at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Would you fight for me?” she repeated, voice cracking.

“Of course.” He ushered her towards a chair, sitting her down and crouching in front of her. “What’s wrong?” he asked, pushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes which usually sparked and defied, were glassy and dull, swept with dark circles and exhaustion.

“I’ve been having nightmares,” she confessed, shocked by how easy the words had slipped out. A frown took hold of her lips – she had just broken the cardinal rule: never show weakness.

“Do you want to talk about them?” His thumb traced patterns on her knee, and she felt her racing heart began to settle.

“No.” She swallowed, muscles relaxing and panic dissipating.

“Somehow I knew that would be your answer.” He chuckled.

“It’s Rei.” Her chin dropped, as she peered at him through hooded lashes. “My name.”

“Rei,” he whispered, finger tilting her face so her eyes met his. He leaned forward, ever-so-slowly, praying she wouldn’t disappear. She froze as he pressed his lips to hers, the sensation sending shivers up her spine. “I’m sorry,” Jadeite stammered, cleared his throat and adjusted his shirt.

“Don’t.” Rei lunged forward, grabbing the back of his neck, crashing down on top of him. He grunted in surprise, eyes wide and arms struggling to find balance. Her mouth was fire against his, messy and frantic, yet he matched her every step of the way. She sat back to catch her breath, missing his warmth the instant it was gone. She climbed off of him, extending her hand. Grinning wildly, Jadeite laced his fingers between hers, and lead her through the palace hall to his chambers.

The moment the door had closed, Rei pulled of her gloves, aching to feel his skin against her palms. Pushing him backwards onto the bed, she began working at the buttons on his shirt, struggling to get them free. Jadeite laughed, and placed his hands on hers, calming her hasty movements; he the ice to her flame.

“We have all night,” he whispered, nipping at her ear.

 

 

 

Jadeite woke to the first remnants of dawn pouring through the bedroom window, Rei curled at his side, bodies still spent and limbs intertwined. He watched her sleep, memorizing the curve of her waist, and subtle twitch of her nose. Her lips remained curved in a genuine smile – she was at peace.

Fully awake, but pretending to sleep, Rei inched closer, allowing herself one last selfish moment of happiness before the reality of the future collapsed upon them.


End file.
